


Pesawat Terbang

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: I’m sorry, M/M, i wrote this under 30 minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Sampai jumpa di Djakarta.
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Pesawat Terbang

Ridwan tersenyum, mengelus pundak pria yang menggenggam handle plastik koper miliknya. Ia melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali manusia di sekitarnya sekarang. Sudah jam 5 sore sekarang, waktu yang tepat untuk pulang ke tanah air.

“Pak, saya pulang duluan ya.”

Janji mereka berdua setiap ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Jadwal pulang harus selalu berbeda, agar ada yang menggantikan orang yang belum pulang di kantor.

Dan yang 2 insan manusia ini takutkan terjadi.

_ Jadwal pulang harus berbeda walaupun resiko ada. Resiko kehilangan. _

“Iya, Bi. Pulang jangan lupa kabarin saya.”

“Selalu, Pak.”

Hasbi tersenyum, lalu membawa Ridwan ke dalam pelukan eratnya. Pelukan yang terasa tulus dari hati Hasbi. Kepada bosnya. Kepada Ridwan.

* * *

“Pak, saya baru ambil bagasi. Sudah di Jakarta. Saya sekarang cari taksi dulu, bapak jangan lupa istirahat.”

Hasbi mengirimkan  voice note kepada bosnya yang langsung dibaca pesan sebelumnya dan juga pesan suaranya. Hanya dibaca, mungkin tak akan Ridwan balas karena kesibukannya itu sendiri.

Hasbi selalu ingat pertama kali ia diajak naik pesawat terbang oleh Ridwan untuk urusan bisnis. Tak pernah Hasbi sebahagia itu dalam hidup sebelumnya. 

Ia pun membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu menaruh koper sembarangan. Badannya ia jatuhkan ke sofa seraya menyalakan televisi di depannya. Berselancar melalui saluran demi saluran dan berhenti di saluran berita. Menatap ke arah layar dan tak lama tertidur.

* * *

Ridwan memang sudah membeli tiket untuk pulang 5 jam setelah asistennya pulang dari jauh jauh hari. Ia tenteng aktentas dan jas hitamnya sebelum memasuki pesawat dan duduk di tempat duduknya. Ia sempatkan mengirim pesan suara dan pesan biasa kepada Hasbi.

“Bi, ini Pak Ridwan. Mungkin saya sampai di Djakarta tengah malam. Bisa jemput saya kan? Bisa dong pasti. Makasih ya Bi, sampai jumpa di Djakarta.”

Menunggu sampai terkirim dan ia matikan telpon genggamnya, tak lama kemudian pesawat lepas landas dari aspal abu-abu itu dan terbang di langit.

♦︎

“.... Pesawat XXX dikabarkan jatuh di laut diakibatkan matinya mesin di atas...”

Layar yang terang menusuk mata Hasbi yang terbangun karena berita tak bagus datang kepadanya. Hasbi duduk dan membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum membuat matanya fokus kepada layar.

“Hah..?”

Hasbi membuka telpon genggamnya dan membuka pesan dari Ridwan, lalu menoleh ke arah layar yang menampilkan nama korban karena jatuhnya pesawat terbang itu.

Melihat dengan saksama sebelum satu nama membuyarkan pikirannya, membuyarkan fokus matanya.

_ Ridwan Bahri (45) _

Tidak, tidak bisa.

Bukan, bukan bosnya.

Bukan dia. Bukan Pak Ridwan yang selalu menaruh setumpuk dokumen di mejanya dan memberinya pekerjaan lebih.

Bukan Pak Ridwan yang selalu mengirim makan siang ke ruangannya.

Bukan dia. Hasbi tau itu bukan Pak Ridwan yang ia kenal.

_ Bukan.  _

Hasbi mengancingkan kemejanya dan membawa telpon genggamnya juga kunci, berlari menuju sepeda motor yang ia parkir dari 3 minggu yang lalu. Berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata sebelum ia mendapatkan berita yang benar.

“Permisi Bu, permisi.”

“Astaga. Gak mungkin..”

Huh, pasti Pak Ridwan tidak memakai jasnya sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Aktentasnya juga pasti ia taruh di bawah kaki. 

Karena dua barang itu hanya yang tersisa dari Ridwan sekarang.

Tanpa kehadiran Ridwan sendiri di depan Hasbi.

“Pak.. Pak bangunin saya sekarang Pak.”

“Bapak gak mungkin ninggalin saya kan Pak?”

“Bapak... Gak mungkin...”

“Sampai bertemu di Djakarta? Bapak pembohong.”

Ia meraih ke arah jasnya, jatuh lah lututnya ke lantai. Masih tak mau menerima bahwa Ridwan hanya akan datang di mimpinya, bahwa Ridwan tak akan hadir di kantor lagi, bahwa Ridwan meninggalkan dirinya makan siang sendiri di kantor;

_ bahwa Ridwan tak akan ada lagi besok pagi di depan matanya, melemparkan senyuman khas pada dirinya di depan ruangannya. _


End file.
